Dowód wdzięczności
by Stokrot
Summary: Pomiędzy Celes a przebudzeniem Kurogane w Nihon - czyli Fai usiłuje dojść do ładu sam ze sobą. A także o tym, że jest się odpowiedzialnym za to, co się oswoiło.


**Dowód wdzięczności**

Nad zamkiem Shirasagi trwała noc. Było to jedyne, co Fai potrafił w tej chwili powiedzieć o swoim otoczeniu. Być może czuł chłód, być może jego ciało zesztywniało od długotrwałego siedzenia w tej samej pozycji, ale obecnie nie był w stanie tego ocenić. Świat zewnętrzny wydawał się odległy i obcy — rozciągający się przed oczami maga ogród wyglądał nierealnie, niczym płaska wycinanka w różnych odcieniach czerni i szarości. Cała rzeczywistość Faia zawężała się do tego jednego miejsca tuż przy papierowych shoji, wiodących do pokoju gdzie…

Gdzie Kurogane walczył o życie.

Szczupłe dłonie maga zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy po raz kolejny powróciło doń wspomnienie ostatnich wydarzeń w Celes. Silne palce, wypuszczające z uchwytu jego ramię. Ostatnie, nieodgadnione spojrzenie szkarłatnych oczu. Poczucie nieomal ulgi w oczekiwaniu na nieuchronne…

A potem nagle krew, bryzgająca gęstymi kroplami na jego twarz i płaszcz. Odcięte ramię Kurogane prawie że groteskowo upadające na zmarzniętą ziemię. Pustka, a w chwilę później ból rozdzierający serce.

_Znów… Czemu…?_

Fai przycisnął dłoń do piersi, kurczowo zaciskając palce na szorstkiej tkaninie kimona. Ledwie mógł oddychać.

_Czemu?_, przemknęło rozpaczliwie przez jego myśli. Czemu skazywać się na ból i cierpienie dla kogoś takiego jak on? Przecież był zdrajcą. Kłamcą. Oszukiwał ich przez cały czas. Przysporzył im tylu nieszczęść. Po co… Po co Kurogane go ratował? I to za taką cenę?

— Powinieneś odpocząć — dziewczęcy głos przerwał jego niewesołe rozmyślania. Fai uniósł wzrok i napotkał poważne spojrzenie księżniczki Tomoyo. — Wiem, że regenerujesz się szybciej niż inni, ale najpierw musisz dać sobie na to szansę.

Potrząsnął głową. Jak mógłby stąd odejść, skoro… Skoro…

— Kurogane nie umrze. — Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dziewczyna usiadła obok niego; jej ciepła, nieduża dłoń przykryła jego własną. — I z pewnością nie byłby zadowolony, widząc, że tak się zadręczasz.

Uciekł spojrzeniem. Wydawało się, że księżniczka czyta mu w myślach.

— Kiedy to moja wina — wyszeptał. — Gdyby nie ja…

Urwał, gdy pamięć podsunęła mu kolejne bolesne obrazy. Tokyo i powrót Sakury z jej dramatycznej misji. Arena w Infinity, krew spływająca po klindze miecza, którym chwilę wcześniej zadał dziewczynie zdradziecki cios. Celes — i spojrzenie Kurogane w chwili, gdy…

„_Ten chłopak będzie podwładnym Wiedźmy. Jeśli będzie zawadzał — zabij go."_

Zadrżał. W oczach księżniczki dostrzegł współczucie, na które nie zasługiwał.

— Lepiej by było, gdybym zginął — dokończył gorzko. — W Tokyo, albo i wcześniej. Zanim ktokolwiek…

Nie zdołał dokończyć. Tomoyo mocniej uścisnęła jego dłoń.

— I naprawdę sądzisz, że Kurogane jedynie stałby z boku i patrzył, jak ktoś mu bliski kona na jego oczach? Jeśli istniałby choć cień szansy, aby go ocalić? — Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z lekkim uśmiechem. — Nie doceniasz go… Może nie radzi sobie najlepiej z okazywaniem tego, co czuje, ale nigdy nie zostawiłby towarzysza na pewną śmierć.

— Nie prosiłem o to! — zaprotestował gniewnie, choć jakaś jego cząstka bez wahania przyznała rację słowom Tomoyo. — To on… on uparł się, żeby decydować za mnie… Nawet nie zostawił mi wyboru!

Księżniczka przez chwilę patrzyła na niego bez słowa.

— Jak w takim razie ty byś postąpił? — zapytała cicho. — Gdyby role się odwróciły i życie Kurogane zależało tylko od ciebie… pozwoliłbyś mu umrzeć?

— Nie! — wyrwało się z ust Faia, nim zdążył się spostrzec — i sam zdumiał się gwałtownością swojej odpowiedzi. Tomoyo jedynie ściągnęła lekko ciemne brwi.

— Nawet — podjęła — jeśli prosiłby cię o śmierć?

Mag przełknął, z trudem pokonując nagły ucisk w gardle. Jeśli czegokolwiek był niezbicie pewien, to tego, że nigdy nie zdobędzie się, by zabić Kurogane. Bez względu na okoliczności.

— Nawet… — wychrypiał. — Nawet wtedy…

— Choćby za cenę własnego życia?

— Nie obchodzi mnie własne życie! — odparował ze złością, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie wyprowadzony z równowagi. — Nie dbam o nie! Jeśli tylko…

Prask. Fai ze zdumieniem sięgnął do piekącego bólem policzka. Tomoyo patrzyła nań surowo, z wciąż uniesioną dłonią.

— Tym razem ci wybaczę — oznajmiła, jej oczy zaskakująco twarde i nieprzeniknione — przez wzgląd na Kurogane i to, co przeszliście. Ale nie próbuj nawet bardziej go obrażać.

Mag wpatrywał się w nią, oszołomiony. Nie był pewien, czym miałby obrazić Kurogane — chyba że samą koniecznością ratowania marnej Faiowej egzystencji. Chociaż Fai ze swojej strony wcale nie uważał tego za konieczność. To ninja, nie wiedzieć czemu, uparł się, żeby go chronić…

— Obrażasz go — podjęła księżniczka dobitnie. — Jeśli naprawdę uważasz, że twoje życie nie ma wartości… Jeśli byłbyś gotów ot tak bezmyślnie je odrzucić… to odbierasz cały sens jego poświęceniu. Nie, nie tylko jego… — Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową. — Każdemu poświęceniu, na jakie kiedykolwiek zdecydowano się dla ciebie.

Fai otworzył usta, gotów protestować — i w tej samej chwili uderzył go sens słów Tomoyo. Poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

„_Uratuj Yuui'ego."_ Głos brata zabrzmiał naraz w jego umyśle, jakby Fai — prawdziwy Fai — był tuż obok. _„Ja mogę zginąć, bylebyś jego stąd wydostał. Ocal go…"_

Wargi Faia zadrżały. Miał wrażenie, że znów czuje tamto dotkliwe, przeszywające na wskroś zimno… Że znów jest w dolinie, wśród śniegu i trupów, u stóp wieży wystrzelającej w nieprzyjazne, ołowiane niebo. Ale to wspomnienie nie należało do niego…

„_Obiecaj mi." _Kolejne słowa, wypowiedziane bez cienia wahania. „_Obiecaj, że go stąd wydostaniesz. Że go uwolnisz. Bez względu na wszystko."_

Mag skulił się, tłumiąc łkanie, które wstrząsnęło jego ramionami. W piersi z każdą chwilą narastał nieznośny ból…

„_Przepraszam, Yuui."_ Tym razem ledwie szept, niemalże w odpowiedzi na jego uczucia. _„Przepraszam, że nie mogę odejść stąd razem z tobą. Proszę cię…"_

„_Bądź wolny"._

Fai ukrył twarz w dłoniach, niezdolny dłużej powstrzymać łez. Był wolny. Żył. Jego brat zapłacił za to najwyższą możliwą cenę. A on… on…

„_Najbardziej nie znoszę tych, którzy nawet nie próbują przeżyć własnego życia"_, powiedział ninja na gruzowisku w Outo, pochwą miecza mierząc w jego gardło — i mag przyznawał mu rację. Wiedział dobrze, że nie zrobił nic, by zasłużyć na życie, które mu ofiarowano… że poddał się już na wstępie, choć wciąż nie zgasła nadzieja. A teraz tak niewiele brakowało, by powtórzył ten sam błąd…

Zacisnął szczęki. Czy wolno mu było zaprzepaścić to poświęcenie? Odrzucić wszystko, co jego bliźniak okupił życiem? Za co Kurogane płacił teraz kalectwem i własną krwią? Czy tak nisko cenił ich ofiarę?

Dziewczęca dłoń spoczęła łagodnie na jego ramieniu.

— On nie miał wątpliwości — odezwała się księżniczka cicho. — Pokaż, że i ty szanujesz jego wybór.

Mag przygryzł wargę. Doprawdy, jeśli nie chciał być skończonym niewdzięcznikiem — a miał poczucie, że i tak nim jest — nie mógł postąpić inaczej. A jednak… wciąż nie był pewien, jak po tym wszystkim zdoła spojrzeć Kurogane w oczy.

Bo przecież nie dało się wymazać tego, kim był — ani co zrobił — do tej pory. Fai ledwie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś mógłby go postrzegać inaczej niż jako źródło wszelkiego nieszczęścia. Dorastał w przeświadczeniu, że samym swoim istnieniem doprowadził do zagłady Valerii, a potem także Celes… Że to on był odpowiedzialny za klątwę ciążącą na Ashurze-ou. Że sam, własną decyzją, skazał na śmierć ukochanego brata. Idea, że ktoś był gotów położyć na szali wszystko, byleby go ocalić i to bez względu na jego przeszłość, przez większość życia nie mieściła mu się w głowie. Ba, nawet teraz trudno mu ją było pojąć …

— Naprawdę na to zasługuję? — wyszeptał, podnosząc na Tomoyo niepewny wzrok. Dość niespodziewanie na twarzy dziewczyny zagościł uśmiech.

— Nie zasługiwałbyś, gdybyś był o tym przekonany — odparła, spoglądając mu w oczy. — Ale nie bój się uwierzyć, że twoje życie może być dla kogoś cenne. To chyba nie aż tak trudne?

Fai zawahał się; nigdy wcześniej nie stawiał sobie podobnego pytania. I wtedy…

„_Nie ma nic złego w tym, że chcesz cieszyć się życiem, Fai."_

„_Na pewno nic ci nie jest, Fai-san?"_

„_Obiecaj mi, że od tej chwili własne dobro postawisz na pierwszym miejscu."_

„_Durniu! Jeśli tak śpieszno ci umrzeć, sam cię zabiję, kiedy przyjdzie pora! Do tego czasu żyj!"_

Ostatnia resztka muru otaczającego jego serce runęła w gruzy.

Mokona. Syaoran. Sakura. Kurogane. Od samego początku wspólnej wędrówki wszyscy zaakceptowali go takim, jakim był. Przyjęli jako towarzysza, chociaż musieli niechybnie zauważyć, że coś przed nimi ukrywa. I, nim się spostrzegł, stali mu się bliscy — a co ważniejsze, on stał się bliski im. Martwili się o niego, choć przecież tak bardzo zależało mu, by zachować dystans…

Czy też raczej — właśnie dlatego.

Potrząsnął głową z westchnieniem. Zdaje się, że Kurogane miał rację, co i rusz nazywając go głupcem…

— Nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek przeze mnie cierpiał — wyznał szczerze, odwzajemniając spojrzenie księżniczki. — Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli nie dopuszczę nikogo zbyt blisko, to zdołam ich ochronić.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu w oczach Tomoyo zabłysły naraz iskierki humoru.

— To się nie mogło spodobać Kurogane — oznajmiła z przekonaniem. — Bądź co bądź, to on przysięgał chronić tych, którzy są dla niego ważni. Musiało go wyprowadzać z równowagi, że nie pozwalasz sobie pomóc.

— Mało powiedziane. — Mag uśmiechnął się niewesoło. — Dziw, że w ogóle ze mną wytrzymywał…

— On nie poddaje się tak łatwo — Księżniczka stanowczo pokręciła głową. — Choć zapewne tobie nie muszę tego mówić…

Spuścił wzrok. W rzeczy samej, było tak, jak mówiła Tomoyo. Odkąd ninja zdał sobie sprawę, że Fai ma coś do ukrycia — czyli niemalże od początku podróży — co i rusz dawał mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma potrzeby, by dźwigał ten ciężar samotnie. Że nie musi brać wszystkiego na własne barki, bo nie jest sam. Że jego przeszłość, jaka by nie była, Kurogane nic nie obchodzi, bo liczy się tu i teraz, i na bieżąco dokonywane wybory. I nawet, gdy mag próbował go odepchnąć — a potem całkiem się odeń odgrodził po wydarzeniach w Tokyo — wojownik wciąż nie rezygnował i trwał przy nim z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy. A potem, w Celes, jednym cięciem miecza odmienił przeznaczenie, choć wydawało się przypieczętowane…

…i przy tej okazji stracił ramię, rzeczony miecz, mnóstwo krwi, a o mały włos postradałby także i życie.

_Idiota_, pomyślał nerwowo Fai. Dureń skończony. Beznadziejny idiota z fiksacją na tle ratowania wszystkich dookoła, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem marnej osoby Faia D. Flourite'a…

Nieoczekiwanie mag uczuł, że świerzbi go ręka. Nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał w zaistniałej sytuacji, ale nagle odkrył, że ma ochotę przyłożyć Kurogane. Mocno. I patrzeć, czy równo puchnie… Co on sobie wyobrażał? Mniejsza o to, co sam Fai sądził na temat ratowania własnego życia — to była, bądź co bądź, całkiem inna kwestia — ale ninja nie powinien być tak lekkomyślny! Czemu, nieproszony, musiał pchać się przed szereg? Czemu zawsze na pierwszym miejscu stawiał cudze dobro? Czemu nigdy najpierw nie pomyślał o sobie? Gdyby zginął…

Jedyne oko Faia rozszerzyło się w nagłym przebłysku zrozumienia; dłonie zmięły raptownie materiał kimona.

Więc… tak to wyglądało z tej drugiej strony? Czy takim widział go Kurogane przez cały ten czas? Czy czuł tę samą bezsilną złość, że tak niewiele może poradzić — choć przecież uczynił dlań stokroć więcej, niż mag kiedykolwiek zrobił dla niego?

Fai zacisnął powieki. Gdyby… Gdyby Kurogane…

— Gdyby zginął, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył — wyszeptał. — Zwłaszcza gdyby zginął przeze mnie…

Tomoyo dotknęła jego policzka z łagodnym uśmiechem.

— Kurogane nie umrze — powtórzyła. — Wie, że mu nie wolno…

Mag zamrugał z zaskoczeniem.

— Nie… wolno? Co masz na myśli… Tomoyo-hime?

W ciemnych oczach dziewczyny nagle odbił się smutek.

— Łatwiej jest szafować własnym życiem, jeśli nie ma się do stracenia nic poza nim — odparła. — Znacznie trudniej jest zaryzykować ze świadomością, że nie wolno nam zginąć, bo inaczej całe poświęcenie pójdzie na marne…

Fai zmarszczył brwi.

— Obawiam się, że nie do końca rozu-… — zaczął i zaraz urwał, gdy sens jej słów kolejny raz w trakcie tej rozmowy uderzył go z całą mocą. Księżniczka popatrzyła na niego z troską.

— To, że dotąd nawet o tym nie pomyślałeś, świadczy, że nie pomyliłam się co do ciebie — westchnęła. — Ale… to nie zmienia faktu, że jeśli Kurogane umarłby, ciebie także czekałaby śmierć. Prawda?

Mag skinął jedynie; z gardłem nagle zbyt ściśniętym, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Wolał nie myśleć, jak musiał czuć się ninja w chwili, gdy stanął przed tamtym wyborem…

— Wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za twoje życie — podjęła Tomoyo poważnie — Teraz ty musisz stać się odpowiedzialny za niego.

Podniósł spojrzenie na dźwięk jej słów.

— Co mogę zrobić? — zapytał, niemal bezradnie.

— Żyj — powiedziała dziewczyna po prostu. — Najlepiej, jak potrafisz. Nie dlatego, że ktoś tego po tobie oczekuje. Nie dlatego, że czujesz się wobec kogoś dłużny… ale dla siebie. Tak, jak dyktuje ci serce. W ten sposób najlepiej mu się odwdzięczysz.

Fai dłuższą chwilę przypatrywał się jej jedynym okiem, nim odwrócił wzrok. Część jego serca niczego nie pragnęła bardziej, jak pójść za słowami księżniczki. Ale… Po wszystkim, do czego się przyczynił, czy…

Tomoyo naraz uścisnęła mocno jego ręce.

— Nie ponosisz odpowiedzialności za całe zło tego świata — powiedziała cicho, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy. — Nie musisz na każdym kroku winić się tylko z tego powodu, że żyjesz.

Poderwał głowę, nagle zbyt poruszony, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Dziewczyna kontynuowała.

— Kurogane… Myślę, że to właśnie chciał ci uświadomić. Że… masz prawo żyć jak wszyscy inni. W zgodzie z tym, co czujesz, bez fałszywych uśmiechów i kłamstw. Pokaż mu, że to zrozumiałeś. Że umiesz być szczery z nim i sam ze sobą i nie zamierzasz niczego więcej ukrywać. On… Nawet on nie jest niezniszczalny. Będzie potrzebował twojego wsparcia, tak samo jak i ty potrzebujesz jego. Dlatego… musi mieć pewność, że może na tobie polegać. Że przy najbliższej okazji nie popełnisz znowu jakiegoś głupstwa…

Mag przygryzł wargę. Każde słowo odbijało się głębokim echem w jego sercu. I choć wciąż miał swoje wątpliwości i zdawał sobie sprawę, że lekko nie będzie na pewno, to jednak…

„_Bądź wolny. Uważaj na siebie. Żyj."_

Odetchnął głęboko. Niezależnie od tego, co sam o sobie myślał, zawsze był ktoś, kto w niego wierzył. Czy miał prawo zawieść to zaufanie? I czyż wcześniej nie obiecał sobie, że zamierza zasłużyć na ich poświęcenie? Nie chciał chyba znów poddać się bez walki jak ostatni tchórz?

Nie. Nigdy więcej.

— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy — oświadczył z nowo odkrytą determinacją. — Nawet — dodał po chwili — jeśli nie będzie to łatwe…

Tomoyo przechyliła głowę w bok.

— Gdyby było łatwe — odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko — nie byłoby warte swojej ceny. Czyż nie?

Fai przytaknął — a potem także się uśmiechnął. Księżniczka popatrzyła na niego ciepło.

— Jak długo ten uśmiech będzie szczery — rzekła — wierzę, że sobie poradzisz. Nie… że obaj sobie poradzicie.

Skinął głową. Ashura-ou… Ashura-ou powiedział mu kiedyś, że uśmiech może mieć kojącą moc — ale mag dopiero teraz rozumiał, że musiał płynąć z głębi serca. W przeciwnym razie stawał się tylko źródłem cierpienia — a na to Fai był zdecydowany więcej nie pozwolić. Bądź co bądź, pomyślał w nagłym przypływie wisielczego humoru, Kurogane nie miał nieograniczonej liczby kończyn do odrąbania…

Mrugnął, w nagłym olśnieniu. Może… jeśli pomówiłby z Yuuko, to…

Popatrzył w niebo. Nad zamkiem Shirasagi lśniły gwiazdy, z ogrodu dobiegał cichy szmer strumienia. Noc nie wydawała się więcej tak straszliwie pusta i nieprzyjazna. A zresztą…

W jego sercu już nastał świt.


End file.
